Jack Castor
'Jack Castor '(born on April 12th,1970) is retired US Navy Captain and is the 50th Mayor of Louisville KY 2008-19, after his retirement fron the US Navy in the same year. He was the only member and Leader of the New Kentucky Party in his homestate. He is the 1st and current Governor of Kentucky since 2019. He is member of the Democratic Party . Currently in a Senate Election 2 as Governor of Kentucky for the next few weeks to get the seat. He was the President of the United Auto Workers in 2019. He has shares in Boeing company. Biography of Jack Castor Jack was born April 12th, 1970 at 10:00 am in Louisville KY, is born to US Army General John Castor and School teacher Mary Western. He is the only child in his family. Military Career Jack enlisted in to the US Navy on his 18th birthday in 1988. After 20 yrs of service he was honorable discharged at the rank of Captain in April of 2008, returned to home to his wife and two kids. His father was the Chair of the Joint Chiefs and US Army General from 1943-95, his father's career span of 52 years. Political Career Jack enter Louisville Mayoral election in November of 2008, won the raceand became the 50th mayor of his hometown, he has been in that job for 11 yrs. Jack was the only Leader of the Workers Party and New Kentucky Party in 2019. He resigned to the Governor of Kentucky to replace Brad Moore as 1st Governor of Kentucky. He started his political career at the age of 38 years old. List of Political offices Name of the office| Term | # of elections| Prior experience | Predecessor | Successor | Mayor of Louisville KY | 2008-19 | 3 | Captain of the US Navy | Fred Meyer | Fred Meyer Governor of Kentucky | 2019- | 1 | Mayor of Louisville KY | Brad Moore | List of Elections Jack has been in four elections since 2008. He has ran unopposed each time, he runs in a election. Local Elections 2008 Louisville Mayoral Election: Jack Castor won by unopposed race. 2012 Louisville Mayoral Election: Jack Castor won a re-election for his 2nd term. 2016 Louisville Mayoral Election: Jack Castor won re-election for his 3rd term State Elections 2019 Kentucky Governor Election (SE): Jack resigned from the Mayor of Louisville to be the 1st Governor of Kentucky. He replaced Gov. Brad Moore as the next Governor of Kentucky after Gov. Moore resigned from the Governorship of Kentucky. Federal Elections Senate Election 2: Jack Castor vs Lauren | General Election winner is | Governorship of Kentucky 1st term: 2019- Jack Castor won the special election to replace Brad Moore as Governor of Kentucky in 2019. He is the 1st Governor of Kentucky. He was the first leader of New Kentucky Party to be an Governor. While he is running for Senate Class 2 in his homestate as Democratic Party. If he loses, he will continue working as Governor of Kentucky. Cabinet of Kentucky Governor: Jack Castor LT. Governor: Ned Moon Secretary of State, Kentucky: Van Ness Secretary of Education, Kentucky: Vince Burkholder Attorney General of Kentucky: Chad Trump Secretary of Treasury of Kentucky: Mary Ann Lover List of things to do as Governor of Kentucky - First to change the Kentucky Constitution, allowing the Lt Governor to succeed to the Governor seat. - First to change the Kentucky Constitution allowing the Governorship term from 4 yrs to 2 yrs and renewal unlimited. Mayoralty of Louisville KY 1st term: 2008-19 Jack Castor won in 2008,12,16 for Mayor of Louisville KY, he is longest served mayor of Louisville KY of 11 years of office. He resigned from the Mayor of Louisville in 2019 to be the next Governor of Kentucky. His Predecessor/Successor Fred Meyer is two term Mayor of Louisville, non-consecutive. He started his political career here and currently as Governor of Kentucky. List of things to do as Mayor of Louisville - Reduce the Crime rate - Added a City Charter to Louisville - First to win three times as Mayor of Louisville News about Jack Castor - First to be Governor of Kentucky by Special Election. - Longest tenure of Mayor of Louisville. - Son of General John Castor of US Army and Chair of the Joint Chiefs. - Enter Senate Election 2 as Governor of Kentucky. - Resigned from New Kentucky Party and Workers Party as Chairman of both. - Joined the Democratic Party. - First time to get opponent in race. - President of the United Auto Workers. - First to address the State of Kentucky about Mr. Pierce's death.